AIRBENDER
by Gvo
Summary: Another Airbender appears but his story and life far exceeds what anyone knows. Bad Summery but bear with me! Highlander xover


Disclaimer:Avatar & Highlander are own by their distinctive owners. I'm doing this story for the hell of it since there is less Highlander crossovers lately. I am also not profiting from any of it whatsoever...

_**Narrator POV:Prologue**_

_Since the dawn of time. When the first person to ever create a bending; we have arrive. Laying hidden within the centuries and living in secret lives. Our purpose of our existence is to fight one another till the time of the Gathering when the few of us remaining will battle to the last. _

_Even with the 100 year war from the Fire Nation you have not known our existence._

_Until now..._

** Princes Of The Universe by Queen (AN: don't own it either)**

The underground Earth tournament raised loud with cheer as the audience were currently watching a fight between two fighters. The Boulder and the tournaments current champion the Blind Bandit. After they say their boring lines. Or one of them thought so.

He was A man with blond mid short hair wearing a long cloak with a serious look over his face. Using his eyes to look all over his area.

"Is there no one strong enough to challenged The Blind Bandit?" The tournaments announcer said to the crowd. A hand was raised unfortunately it was not him. Instead it was a bald blue eyed boy with blue arrow tattoos around his arms, legs and head.

"_ANNG!!!"_ the cloak wearing blond man said with a shock look at seeing someone not seen for a decade. However before he could continue a sort of mental vibe alerted through his mind like a storm. "_Damn. Guess I'll have to figured this out later." _ The blond man walked out from his seat and head towards the closest exit way, just as the fight has begun commences.

The blond man continue to walk around a deserted corridor of the stadium. The mental vibe was getting stronger and stronger til "Hello, Vahn!" a long black haired man with old Yu Yan warrior garb surprisingly stood behind him. He smirk and turned around to face his opponent. "Razul! Wait a moment" the black haired man didn't took his time to wait for introductory. Knowing that it is nothing but a distraction he began launching huge fireballs towards his direction. The blond man tap his foot and made a jumping sweep almost 10 feet up before making a safe landing and unleash a kata chop full of powerful gusty wind. Blowing him towards a nearby wall.

Vahn unsheathe a kitana blade hidden underneath his cloak and sprinted fast towards the wall in which he sent him to. Only to see no body, just a hollow mark to where he put him at.

Going into a defensive position Vahn turn his body around. Carefully sidestepping every few centimeters to prevent himself from being caught by surprise which it wasn't too soon as the yu yan almost cut his head off with a powerful strike. Vahn burst a palm strike to his stomach that force him to fall back and rush towards his opponent with sword in hand. The Yu yan recovered and shot a flaming high kick once his opponent got closer. Knocking his sword away. Vahn quickly duck and rolled over before a huge burning fist could connect to his chest. He sees his sword which he could tell from afar that it was not damage. How could it since it was made by fine... his brush the sword's creation thought away. Right now he has a battle to win and break off to reach his sword. Razul also tailgating face knowing that he can not let him get the upper hand. Unknown to both of them sound of footsteps were coming at their direction.

Toph was madly frustrated. Well piss off to be exact that an Airbender beat her with ease. She was the undefeated champion for kami sake. She suddenly stop from walking further as started to hear vibes of two people fighting near by. Both using bending techniques. Feeling curious she ran to where the vibe was coming from. Plus it would clear her mind from the recent event.

Shocking would become an understatement as Toph reach to where the vibe ended. Hiding behind a wall she use her hearing and became shocked as was feeling the same vibe the previous Airbender used her before and she could tell that it was giving the person the upper hand against his opponent before a whoosh and a sound of a head chopping off could be heard.

Vahn knelled down on his knees exhausted with a bloody katana in his hands. He won his battle against the Yu Yan Firebender but for only for a moment. The lifeless body started to float and leaking out white energy. Instead of it spreading freely. It electrically surge through the person that killed him.

Vahn vocally scream as the energy started engulf into him. Toph became terrified. Never had she felt this kind of power before save only for the Avatar, which she heard from stories his father used to read for her when she was little. As quickly as it had began, the energy disappeared and the copse plummet down. Vahn dropped as well, panting heavily and soaked in sweat. He looked up sharply and was shocked to see a girl hiding behind a pillar wall. Don't want to give and explanation he got up and sprinted to the opposite direction desperate to escape the area immediately. Toph who think this man might be murderer or worse Fire nation spy ran after him. While Vahn continued running to find an exit he found a roof duct covered underneath some earth tiles and hid his weapon before running again with a blind Earth bender on hot pursuit. So who is he?, Why is he an Airbender when all of his kind are extinct save only for one?, Well his story goes back 100 years?

AN: Thought I leave a cliffhanger. This is the first time in a long while that a Highlander crossover has ever been created and I am happily enjoyed that this title will enter along with the other titles that bare the same genre. If any one wants to review about this story. I'll be happily to reply your answers. Well thats it for now. 


End file.
